


Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, It's kinda cute but mainly just sad, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre Ark Story line, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Miller spend their last moments together as the bombs drop, ending the world in a nuclear explosion.</p>
<p>Somewhat based on the idea that every soul gets reincarnated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing In A Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

> So, it would seem that all I'm capable of is angst. I'm so sorry.

Monty sat still as a statue, watching the screen in front of him with intense concentration. He had to see it, had to know when it happened, he couldn't look away, it was like a car crash, watching the blinking red dots as they appeared, hovering over city names. He had known this would happen, but he had hoped that it wouldn't be in his lifetime.

“Monty, stop staring at that thing, you're going to go crazy.” Miller called from across the room. He sat in an overstuffed plush chair that had been shoved into the corner and piled high with boxes that were now setting on the floor beside it. They'd built this place as a base, a hide out for meeting and planning and trying, of fuck, they had tried, but it hadn't worked in the end.

“What's it matter, Nate? If I go crazy it won't last long, will it?” He sighed, pulling his knees up to his chest, somehow managing to fit his entire frame into the tiny desk chair.

Miller nodded, standing up and crossing the room quickly, closing the computer and spinning Monty's chair around. “Staring at it won't change anything.”

“What the hell, Miller! I need that! Why'd you do that?” Monty screeched, panic flooding his eyes as he tried to reach the computer only to be stopped by Miller's arms around him. The gesture that was meant to be comforting only made him flail harder, fists pounding into Miller's chest. He wanted to know when it happened, he wanted to see it so he could close his eyes, pretend it wasn't happening. He needed to know, dammit!

“You don't need it.” Miller shook his head, holding the younger boy tighter, ignoring the blows. “Watching it isn't going to change the outcome.”

“I need to watch! I don't want to be caught off guard, okay? I need to know, I need-”

“You're scared. You don't want it to happen and you not know, right? You want to brace yourself, but there is no bracing yourself. It's going to happen, we can't change it. We can't run or hide, it's over and staring at that stupid screen for the rest of your life isn't going to help anything.”

“Then what else am I supposed to do, Nate? What else am I supposed to do?”Monty stilled in his arms, tears leaking out his eyes. “We're going to die, Nate, what else am I supposed to do?”

“Breathe. Just, try to breathe, okay? We knew this would happen eventually.” They'd known since the war began what would happen in the end, they had hoped it wouldn't, but hope was a small shield compared to the facts. War wasn't what they were good at, but it was what they'd been born into and they knew one day they'd die because of it. They weren't soldiers, Miller's father was, but they were just children rebelling against the violence, sabotaging tanks, breaking defense systems, guerrilla warfare was what the textbooks called it.

They'd rebelled because they thought they could stop it, or at least delay it, but they realized almost instantly that it wasn't going to work that way, but they didn't stop, they couldn't. Fighting back made them feel like they were doing something and they couldn't just sit back and wait for the inevitable. Ironic, because that was all they could do in the end.

The bombs would fall and wipe out everyone and everything, anyone with enough money had already boarded the Olympian, a ship the government hadn't wanted to be public knowledge, but thanks to Monty's hacking it had become just that. Only it had been too late. Nothing they did was going to stop it, and several other countries had their own ships, too. It was preparation because the world had started a war they knew couldn't be won. Humanity at it's finest.

“I don't want to die, Nate.” Monty's voice trembled, “I don't want to leave you.”

“You won't leave me. We'll find each other again, you know that, and we'll find Jasper and Maya and Harper, too. Hell, maybe we'll even see Murphy again, he's probably breaking something we'll have to fix right now.”

Monty snorted, a new wave of sorrow crashing onto him as he remembered their fallen friends, just more children the war had turned into soldiers. “I hope so.”

“Hey, gimme a sec, okay?” Miller detached himself from Monty and held up a finger, if the were going out, he might as well try to take Monty's mind off it as best he could.

“What are you doing?”

“You've got music on this thing, right?”

“Nathan, I don't-”

“Shh, just, give me a minute, alright?” Miller opened the computer, typing in the password he wasn't supposed to know -Really, though, how was he not supposed to guess his own damned name? Monty was terrible at picking secure passwords.- and bringing up the music player. “Here, see?” He clicked on one of the songs he'd heard Monty play a thousand times before.

“Great, let's listen to love songs while we die. Brilliant plan, Miller.” Monty snapped, glaring at the laptop. He wondered if he'd be able to check the radar again, he doubted Miller would let him but maybe he could- “What?” He blinked, looking at the hand hovering in front of him.

“Wanna dance with me?” Miller asked, smiling. They were going to die, he accepted it a long time ago. Sure, he was scared, he was fucking terrified, but Monty had always relied on him for comfort and strength and he wasn't going to let him down now. If he was going to die, he wanted to die holding the boy he loved in his arms. “It'll be like our first date, remember?”

“Our first date was a movie, Nathan.”

“No, I mean before that. Prom? You were all by yourself because Jasper had ditched you for his girlfriend-”

“It was prom, he was supposed to dance with her.”

“And you were just sitting on the bleachers all alone-”

“I was considering the risks and rewards of spiking the punch.”

“So I asked you to dance because, fuck, Monty, I was terrified of you. You were so cute and perfect and I finally had the opportunity to get your attention-”

“And then you spilled punch on me.”

“But you still danced with me.” Miller finished.

“You weren't the only one with a crush.” Monty shrugged, taking the offered hand. “Guess it worked out pretty well, huh? Aside from the tragic death we're about to face, that is.”

“Would you stop?”

“Sorry, I thought I had a right to complain about the inevitability of my own death.” Monty rolled his eyes.

“You don't have to do that, it's okay.”

“Do what?”

“The sarcasm thing. Sarcasm's your brave face, Monty. You're scared, it's okay.” Miller pulling him closer, letting go of Monty's hand and placing his own on Monty's waist, swaying to the slow piano music coming from the computer's speaker. “It's okay to be afraid.”

“I'm not afraid, Nate, I'm fucking terrified.” He admitted, wrapping his arms around Miller's neck.

“That's okay, too.” It was death, of course it was terrifying. Who knew what was going to happen next? It was the last great adventure and all that jazz, but it was an adventure Miller would prefer to skip out on. “Just dance with me, okay? Pretend we'll be okay.”

“Pretending is stupid.” He muttered, but he let Miller turn them in slow circles, as if the dirty little room were a ballroom and they weren't going to die tonight. Like they had the rest of their lives to spend together. “I would have married you, you know. If you had asked.” He had no idea what prompted him to say that, but it was true. War was terrifying and death inevitable and many people their age had already married out of fear of losing each other. He wondered what it would have been like to walk down the aisle towards Miller, wearing a suit, Jasper waiting as his best man. He wondered what it would have been like to adopt a child with Miller, raise them and care for them, be a family. He wondered what lazy Sunday afternoons would have been like, and family game night, and whether or not they would argue over who's turn it was to do the dishes. He wondered what it would ave been like if he'd been born into another time, one without a war, one where he and Miller could have been high school sweethearts and grown old together. He wondered, but he wasn't going to get it.

“In the next life, I promise I'll ask you, then.”

“You'd better.”

They stayed like that, holding each other tightly, refusing to let go for even a second. They'd spent most of their life fighting, but now it was time to stop and the terror they felt was held off only by the safety of the other's arms. Maybe they'd meet in the next life, maybe they'd find each other again, maybe they'd fall in love again, maybe it would be better then, maybe they'd live longer, spend more time together. Maybe Monty would get to marry Miller, maybe they'd have that family.

“I love you.” Miller whispered as he heard the tell tale whistle of a bomb being dropped. Even if they escaped the initial blast, the radiation would kill them.

“I love you, too, Nathan.” Monty managed out, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Find me in the next life, okay?”

“I'll see you then, babe. I'll always find you.” Miller promised, pressing a kiss to Monty's lips as the explosion sounded outside, the windows bursting and flames devouring everything in sight. It was over, they were finished in this life, but they'd meet in the next, and the next, and the next after that until the universe finally got it right.

“May we meet again, Monty Green."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. Find me here: [assholemurphy](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
